fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League Show/Season 4/Week 1
|season=4 |plot=''The Fantendo Football League returns for a fourth season. Fire the Dragon, Clyde and Chrome look back over the days action - featuring extended highlights of King Plumber's Army's clash with Dark Red Royals.'' |runtime=60 minutes |kind=Standard Highlights Show |song= |paired= |moral= |prev=Season 3 - Week 46 |next=Season 4 - Week 2 }} The Fantendo Football League Show broadcasted highlights from the first week in the fourth season of the Fantendo Football League. The program only showed Division One matches. It was broadcast on Flame TV. Intro Fire the Dragon: Weeks have past since Flame-Scotland clinched the league and cup double. The league returns at last. I'm joined the the studio by Flame-Scotland captain Clyde and Steel left-back Chrome. We start at Zeppelin Stadium. Steel faced Toucan - hoping for a win that would kick start their season. Steel 5-1 Toucan *'Attendance:' 53,767 (Away: 3,879) *'Steel:' Master (5'), Hau (16'), Somerset (44'), Silverfold (75', 80') *'Toucan:' Fishy (30') It didn't take Steel long to wear of the rust picked up in the off-season. Master swung his left foot at the ball, from a Vulcan cross. The ball trickled into the net with only five minutes gone. Hau doubled the lead - a tricky run was followed by a fantastic chip, which saw the ball float over Coldfront's head. Fishy's effort from thirty yards found a way past Mephiles - the only thing that the four thousand travelling fans had to cheer. Somerset made it three-one before the break. Silverfold twice scored from the bench. A bad start to the season for Toucan. Doodleland 1-3 Flame-Scotland *'Attendance:' 68,454 (Away: 6,965) *'Doodleland:' Dan (51') *'Flame:' Clyde (22'), Volkov (81', 90'+3') Doodleland had the first chance of the match - as Zak's effort was well saved by Vlasi Konstantinov. Konstantinov is being considered for a Russia Under-21 call up and you can see why - Hooly's shot from the edge of the box was well saved. Flame-Scotland broke the dead-lock though. Phil McEvan's cross was headed in well by Clyde. The score stayed the same until just after half-time - Dan smashed home from twenty yards. Flame-Scotland were in trouble - they were dropping deeper and deeper. Aleksei Volkov came on and the game changed. McEvan's cut back was fired home well by the Russian. He got the final goal of the game too - a powerful header from the edge of the box. Analysis Fire: We've seen the first two games then. Steel were comfortable winners. Chrome: We did well. They were better than the video made out. We just scored our chances - they didn't. Clyde: It was a good goal they scored. Chrome: It was, yes, but no-one closed him down. He shouldn't have been able to get the shot away. Fire: A three-one win for you, Clyde. Clyde: Yeah. Doodleland will do well this season - if they play like that. Vlasi made a number of fantastic saves and we defended well. On a bad day - we could've been beaten - heavily. Aleksei came off the bench - and scored a couple late on too. Chrome: The final goal - what a header! Clyde: Yeah. He was able to get higher than the defender - and the keeper couldn't reach it. Looking Ahead Fire: Next week - you at Clyde have your first home game of the season against Nutty. While you, Chrome, face a trip to Mad Robots. Clyde, you face a tough run of games in a couple of weeks - starting with Lios Lions, then, Royal Atlantica, Gearworks, King Plumber's Army and Steel. All of them in eight weeks. How will your team be able to cope with a difficult run like that. Clyde: Every game is difficult. We don't just turn up and win - we're made to work for the win. We have a huge squad - if we get injures we can easily change the team. Fire: Chrome, do you fixture list may have been easier on you? Chrome: Well, as Clyde said - "every game is difficult". We can't just expect to turn up anywhere and ease to three points. Fire: How do you guys like the final day of the season? Clyde: Deja vu - isn't it? This time they have to travel to the Flame - and if they need a win to get the title, our fans will be on their back from minute one. Not that they wouldn't be anyway! Chrome: Yeah - of course it could mean the winner wins the title - or it could just be playing for pride on the final day. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 4 Category:Clyde1998 Category:Clyde Category:Fantendo Football League Show Category:Team Flame-Scotland